


A Day with Rose

by SPK123



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, It's bout to get WILD, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPK123/pseuds/SPK123
Summary: A day following Chairman Rose and his two "assistants" Antonio and Sebastian(My friend and I were discussing being Rose's sugar babies. This is the result)
Relationships: Chairman Rose/male original character
Kudos: 7





	A Day with Rose

The faint buzz of his phone wakes Rose up. He yawns, blinks his eyes, and stretches ever so slightly as to not disturb his two companions. Antonio on his left seems unbothered, simply sliding closer into his side in his sleep. Sebastian, on the other hand, grumbles and shifts in his place, bringing the cover up closer to his face. Rose huffs in laughter. He wraps his arm around Sebastian's chest, pulling him closer and placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he says, his tiredness making his voice slightly scratchy.

Sebastian groans, attempting to bury his face in a pillow. "Fuck off, Rose."

Rose just hums, brushing Sebastian's nipple with his fingertips, making the pale man moan. "Oh, come on, not even a morning kiss?"

Sebastian huffs, turning around to face Rose. His eyes are heavy with bags. He places a kiss on Rose's lips. "There. Happy?"

Rose smirks. "No." He grabs the back of Sebastian's head and pulls him closer, pressing his mouth against the smaller man's. He laps his tongue against Sebastian's lips, who's more than happy to oblige, parting his lips for Rose's tongue. Rose wastes no time in exploring Sebastian's mouth, the familiar yet wonderful taste. Rose presses hard against him for a moment before pulling away, leaving Sebastian panting and rosy cheeked.

"There, _now_ I'm happy."

"Good. That means I can _sleep_." Sebastian flops onto his stomach, turning his head to look at Rose. "Why do always get up so early, anyway?"

Rose just laughs, retrieving his arm from under his lover. "The three of us have been together for over a year now, and you're _still_ upset with waking up early?"

"In our defense, you don't make it easy to fall asleep." Sebastian shifts, feeling the soreness in his ass from just what he's talking about. Rose gets a sultry look, tracing his hand down Sebastian's back.

"Well, I can't just leave my young, little assistants without help, can I?"

Sebastian rolls his eyes, though Rose can see the smile creeping on his face. He chuckles, fingers tracing the bruise of a bite mark near Sebastian's waist. The continuous chuckles from him seem to wake up Antonio, who begins shifting and slowly propping himself up.

"G'mornn..." he says in a half asleep tone. Rose smiles, moving his other hand to trace Antonio's lips with his thumb.

"Good morning, dear." He pulls Antonio into a kiss, matching the intensity of the one he gave to Sebastian. Antonio is much quicker in the action though, immediately giving him entry and running his hand across Rose's chest.

"Now that..." Antonio says softly as Rose pulls away, a half smile on his face. "Is a proper wake-up call."

Rose feels Antonio's cheek with his thumb before looking back at Sebastian. "See, Sebastian? How come you aren't just as eager for the first kiss of the day."

"Because your breath stank." Sebastian turns his head to the other side. Antonio laughs.

"He's got you there, Rose. You _do_ have a bad case of morning breath."

"Oh, that's _preposterous_."

"No it ain't."

"It really isn't."

"Hmph." Rose removes his arms from his lovers, sitting up. Antonio and Sebastian watch him brush stray strands of hair out of his face. "Well, I guess two little boys don't want their morning reward for last night."

"Noooo, no no no no _no_..." Sebastian whines, sitting up next to Rose. He places his hand on Rose's chest and his chin on Rose's shoulder, tracing lightly around his nipple. "I was in a bad mood, I'm sorry sir, don't punish us for that..."

Antonio sits up on Rose's other side, placing his hand on Rose's stomach. He gets a sly expression. "Come on, _daddy_ , we know you need it even more than we do."

The word "daddy" goes straight to Rose's cock. He smirks. "Well..." he pulls Antonio into another heated kiss. When his lover is breathless, he pulls back and turns his attention to Sebastian, leaning forward and kissing his neck. Sebastian gives a pitched whine as he feels Rose's teeth graze his neck. "How could I deprive such _wonderful_ assistants of mine?"

Sebastian lets out a needy moan as Rose sinks his teeth into Sebastian's shoulder. "Sir, _please_..."

Rose gives a lustful chuckle, bringing his hands down to grab both of his boys asses. "Sh, sh, sh. Whiny boys don't get a say in speed."

Sebastian whines again as Rose pulls away. He turns his attention back to Antonio, trailing kisses down his bearded chin before reaching his neck. Letting how a low "Mmm...", Rose runs his tongue up Antonio's throat, collar bone to chin, and drawing it out as long as possible. Antonio's spine fills with electricity.

"Oh, god... _daddy_ ... _please..._ "

The last word almost comes out choked. Rose has a satisfied grin as he pulls away, running his tongue along his teeth as he looks between his two boys, savoring the lingering taste of them.

"Both of you on your hands and knees. _Now_."

Sebastian and Antonio flip over excitedly as Rose stands up. He walks over the dresser, opening it up and pulling out a small container of lube. When he's back at the foot of the bed, Sebastian and Antonio sit on their hands and knees, asses presented for Rose. Rose's cock twitches at the sight, and he licks his lips as he hungrily eyes up the sight.

"Now, now, now, which one do I start with?" He runs his hand along Antonio's plump rear, giving it a squeeze and making Antonio moan. He runs his other hand along Sebastian's ass, giving it a solid slap. Sebastian yelps in a mix of surprise and arousal.

"Hm..." Rose looks between the two, kneading the flesh as he thinks. He weighs between the soft plumpness of Antonio's cheeks against the firm tightness of Sebastian's. He makes a little _tut_ sound and pulls his hands back, much to the dismay of Sebastian and Antonio, already rock hard from Rose's tone and hands alone.

"You know what? I'm in a generous mood this morning. I'll start with _both_ of you."

Rose picks the lube back up and flicks the cap open. He pours generous amounts over each of his boys' entrances before getting some for his own hands. Slicking up his fingers nice and well, he sets the container down again and moves his hands back to the asses in front of him, now slick and shiny and ready to be taken. He moves a digit around each entrance, drinking in the sounds Antonio and Sebastian make. Once he's sure they're mentally ready, he plunges both finger in simultaneous, two knuckles deep.

" _Ohhhh,_ " Antonio moans out, eyes squeezing shut as Rose's thick finger pushes into him. Sebastian bites into the blanket to keep quiet, clutching it so tight that his knuckles turn white. Rose doesn't miss the lack of noise coming from the thinner boy. He curls his finger down, directly pressing Sebastian's prostate. Sebastian isn't able to stop himself from squealing in pleasure.

" _There_ we go. Good boy."

Rose finger fucks them for a couple minutes before deciding they're ready for another one. Positioning a second finger at each hole, he pulls the first fingers out before plunging both pairs in without warning. This time neither of them can stop themselves from crying out in pleasure. "Ah. Now _that_ is the sound I like to hear in the morning."

Rose takes his sweet time in thrusting his fingers into Sebastian and Antonio, scissoring them open ever so slowly so that they can count every second of it. It isn't long until he's turned them into mewling messes, aching and leaking cocks bobbing between their legs.

"Sir, sir, _please_ ..." Sebastian groans. "I need... _more_..."

"Cock..." Antonio moans out. "I need _daddy's cock_..."

Rose quirks a brow towards Antonio. "You _need_ it, do you?" Rose chuckles to himself, removing his fingers from the boys again, much to their complete dismay. He takes the lube and adds another generous amount to his own cock, making sure it's nice and slicked up. Once his rod is glistening from lube, he stands and lines himself up with Antonio's entrance.

"Since you asked _so_ nicely, Antonio, it's only fair that you get it first, yes?"

Rose doesn't wait for a response. He spreads Antonio's cheeks open and thrusts forward, driving his shaft halfway into Antonio's hole. Antonio howls in delight from the feeling, and Rose doesn't leave him much time to adjust, starting off with slow, shallow thrusts that take him a bit deeper each time. Like with his fingers, he makes sure Antonio feels every second of having his cock in him. Antonio moans loudly under him, barely able to hold himself up on his arms. After a long few minutes, Rose is fully pushed into Antonio. He leans forward so that he's right next to Antonio's ear. He gives the shell of it a long, seductive lick before speaking.

"Ready for your _cunt_ to be _destroyed_ , boy?"

Antonio makes incoherent sounds of pleasure before he can speak. "Give...give it to me, _daddy_."

Rose smirks to himself. "Good answer." He stands straight again, lines himself up before he goes. He pulls back, nearly his whole cock leaving Antonio, before slamming forward again. Rose moans as he feels the quick heat envelope him, the feeling of his cockhead directly hitting Antonio's prostate. He doesn't need to guess where either of their g-spots are anymore. He could fuck them into a mess _blindfolded_ at this point.

As the heavy cock smashes his prostate, Antonio screams from the immense pleasure. Rose lets the feeling sit for both of them before pulling out and thrusting brutally again. He repeats this again and again, each time having less spare time in between, before he's roughly fucking Antonio as a brutal pace. The sweet sound of flesh smacking against flesh fills the room, and Rose brings his hand down to smack Antonio's ass without even pausing his thrust, bringing out a delicious moan from the tan skinned man.

From the side, Rose sees Sebastian watching the scene with envy. He can see the clear restraint the pale man tries to keep in not touching himself, but he still ruts forward, trying to get some form of contact for his own cock. Rose places one hand on Antonio's waist in order to keep him steady, then reaches over and plunges his two fingers back into Sebastian's hole. Sebastian moans out from the sudden feeling of being full again, but Rose can tell by his face that he's craving more.

"Rose...sir...I need...god, _fuck me_ already Rose, just destroy my ass with your fat fucking dick already!"

Sebastian's words send even more blood to Rose's cock, making him more even more erect than before. Both of his boys had things that satisfied him more than anything else. For Antonio, it's his eagerness to please Rose, ready to do anything just to get his cock as much as possible. For Sebastian, it's the feeling of finally getting him to break, and hearing him utter how much he wants Rose's cock to destroy his insides is what tells Rose it's his turn.

Delivering a few more brutal thrusts, Rose finally pulls out from Antonio. Antonio whines in need, but Rose just smiles and pats his ass, making sure to give it a good squeeze. Giving his own cock a few pumps as he moves over, Rose grabs Sebastian's asscheeks and spreads them, lining himself up with his other personal hole. Sebastian whines, trying to push back onto Rose's cock, but Rose holds his hips in place.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember who's in charge here-" Rose gives a solid slap to Sebastian's ass, making him yelp in pain. " _Boy_."

"Y-yes, sir..." Sebastian says meekly into the blanket. "Please, just take me already..."

Rose smiles, rubbing Sebastian's cheeks with his thumbs. " _Good_ boy. And good boys-" he starts pushing his cock in. "-get _rewarded_."

"Ahhhh, _ahhhh..._ " Sebastian's moans turn into breathy panting as Rose slowly pushes himself in. He closes his eyes to better feel the heat enveloping his cock inch by inch. As he pushes in he feels his cock slide past Sebastian's prostate, confirmed by a sharp cry of arousal from said boy. Rose fully pushes himself in with a grunt, his balls hanging low now and brushing against Sebastian's. He leans down, pinching his teeth around the top of Sebastian's ear.

"You better be ready with how much you're asking for it, _slut_."

Sebastian nods desperately. His face, neck and shoulder have been turned into a rosy shade of pink from the painfully slow entrance. "Please, just destroy my hole sir, make me your cocksleeve!"

Rose smirks, standing up straight again and grabbing onto Sebastian's hips and digging his fingers into the tight flesh. "You better be ready to prove it, you _little_ _fucking hole_."

Without another warning, Rose snaps his hips back and thrusts forward roughly, making Sebastian yell as his walls are stretched by Rose's fat cock. Rose doesn't take nearly as much time as with Antonio, quickly setting into a rapid, rough pace, the sound of slick, wet flesh filling the room as Rose pounds into Sebastian's hole. Like before, he holds Sebastian steady with one hand while pushing two fingers on the other into Antonio's hole, making sure he gets just as much pleasure while he's busy fucking his other boy.

"Oh god...Rose..." Sebastian moans into the blanket. "I'm so...so...so _close..._ "

Rose sighs, feeling himself edging closer to release. "Tell me what your want, boy."

"Fill...god, fill me with your fucking seed!"

Rose smiles, thrusting roughly into Sebastian's prostate a few more times. As he feels himself about to burst and Sebastian looking like he's ready to burst, Rose pulls out completely. Sebastian brings his head up in surprise.

"Wha-"

Rose reaches forward and grabs Sebastian's hair, pulling him up so that his ear is next to Rose's mouth. Rose lets his hot breath linger over Sebastian's pale skin. "Bad little boys don't get their rewards, remember?" Rose reaches his hand around and pinches Sebastian's nipple, the latter squeaking in pain. Rose pushes him back down, Sebastian going back on his hands and knees and taking labored breaths. Rose steps over behind Antonio, taking his ass in his hands and feeling it up.

"Now you, Antonio, have been a _good_ little boy, haven't you? So eager, yet _so_ patient. Waiting for my cock, remembering who's in _charge_ ." At the last line, he gives Antonio's ass a solid smack. "Such a good little _whore_ , making sure that cunt of your is nice and ready for your daddy."

Antonio nods eagerly. " _Ohhhh,_ yes daddy! I've been so good, a good hole for you, for daddy's big cock!"

"Oh, I know, you little cub. That's why this precious little whore's hole of yours is getting the sweet prize of daddy's load."

There's practically hearts in Antonio's eyes. "Oh, yes, please daddy, give me your load! Fill my guts, make me whole!"

Rose chuckles. "Now that's a good little sub, isn't it?" Rose reaches over and jokingly pinches Antonio's cheek, then drives his hips forwards and plunges into Antonio's ass. "That's what I love about you."

Rose sets off in another brutal pace, this one different than the last two times he's fucked their asses this morning. This time he holds an air of determination, like it's the last time for this round. Antonio just sets his head down, letting Rose do what he wants as he brutalizes his ass and prostate, his own dick leaking and ready to burst.

Rose glances to the side to see Sebastian looking over needily again. His cock looks rock solid, turning a dark red from so much bounded arousal. But he still doesn't touch himself, instead looking at Rose beggingly.

"Please, _please_ , sir, give me _something_ ," he begs, body shaking all over. "You can do whatever you want, take my holes and fill me until my stomach is full of cum, just... _please_..."

Rose looks him up and down, sighing to himself. Sebastian may be in punishment, but he oh so hates seeing his sub so pent up. He's gotten to the point of coming over and rubbing himself against Rose's body with choked moans, Rose not even pausing in the fucking to react. Rose pushes him back.

"Turn around, hands and knees, ass spread and ready. _Now_."

Relief flows over Sebastian's face. He does just as Rose says, going an extra step and spreading his ass cheeks open himself. Rose runs a finger over the tight ring of muscle, pushing one finger inside, then the other.

"Ohhh, sir, yes..." Sebastian moans. He doesn't even look like he wants anything more. Rose gives a satisfied smile.

"Well, well, well, seems like you learned your lesson. How about I give you a little extra, since you're so good as taking orders now?"

Rose moves a third finger to Sebastian's entrance. On the next thrust of his hand, he presses the third finger in. It's a tight fit, Sebastian's hole tightening somewhat at the surprising feeling. But the digit slips in, and in a few slowed thrusts, Sebastian's walls have opened up enough to let Rose three finger fuck him, scissoring and stretching the tight wall of flesh.

"Oh, god _Rose_...make my ass your fucking personal toy, stretch it like the slut's hole that it is."

Rose smirks at the sight of Sebastian unraveling under his fingers. He turns his attention back to Antonio, who's panting heavily and looking desperate to cum.

"Daddy, please...give it to me, plant your seed in me..."

Rose feels a lustful, almost _sinful_ feeling wash over him. He grabs Antonio's hip, squeezing it tight enough to bruise. "You better milk this cock _good_ , baby boy, and when it makes you explode over the sheets I expect you to _scream_."

Antonio nods eagerly. "Yes, daddy, just please give it to me! Give it to me _hard_!"

Rose takes a moment to position himself, then fucks Antonio's hole harder than he has all morning. His cockhead all but destroys Antonio's prostate, so rough that it's a little sore. He speeds up the finger driving into Sebastian to his thrusting speed, the sound of wet slapping only driving him harder. His two sluts let out cries of pain and pleasure as he goes in to completely destroy their little boy cunts.

Antonio is the first to cum. As Rose smashes into Antonio's prostate one last time, Antonio cries out and feels his orgasm course through his entire body. His cock shoots white strips of cum onto the blanket underneath him, balls contracting to let out all the seed they have. Instinctively the muscles of his hole contract as well, giving Rose's cock an unbelievable sense of tightness. Knowing he's about to burst, Rose gives a few more brutal thrusts into the now tighter hole. He feels himself tip over the edge, and his orgasm explodes in his body. He thrusts himself hilt-deep into Antonio just as his cock explodes, shooting out buckets of thick, warm cum into Antonio's insides. There's so much that a little drips out of the tiny space between the walls of his holes and Rose's cock, dripping down onto Rose's hairy balls. As he cums, he lets out a loud, deep grunt of pleasure, clenching his fingers in Sebastian without thinking. His three digits press straight into Sebastian's prostate, and that mixed with Rose's intoxicating smell of orgasming finishes Sebastian off last. His entire body tightens as he feels the cum rushing out of his cock, finally bursting out in thing sprays onto the comforter. Sebastian groans, his orgasm so strong it makes his cock hurt a little.

Rose takes a moment to catch his breath, absent-mindedly rubbing Antonio's ass and moving his fingers still in Sebastian to elicit more noises out of them. Once he's recovered, he looks down and watches as he slowly pulls his cock out of Antonio. He watches in satisfaction to see stripes of white still covering it, and when he pulls out a glob of cum leaks out of Antonio's ass. He licks his lips at the sight.

"Very nice job, boys, _very_ nice." He admires the squirts and strips of cum sprayed everywhere, and his own seed dripping out of Antonio's now well-bred ass. "Antonio, get up here right now."

Antonio gets on his knees and faces Rose, slightly sluggish and a dopey smile on his face. Rose reaches over and cups Antonio's bearded chin, feeling the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"You did a wonderful job, my boy. You've made your daddy _very_ happy. A little reward is in order." He takes the back of Antonio's head and guides him so that he's looking as his cock, white coated and still semi-hard. "You can go ahead and get a little taste of daddy's seed. I need this cock cleaned."

Antonio's eyes brighten, and he licks his lips. "Yes, daddy!"

Rose watches in satisfaction as Antonio quickly bends over and takes Rose's cock, lapping at his half-erect shaft with his tongue and making a show of savoring the cum he catches. The wet sound of his tongue at work is almost enough to get Rose fully riled again, but he controls it. Sebastian watches with a little jealousy.

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"You've done enough, and whores that don't listen don't _get_ rewards."

"But-"

Rose grabs Sebastian's chin and holds him in place. Sebastian makes a meek noise when he sees the stern look on Rose's face. He gulps slightly as Rose presses his three middle fingers against Sebastian's lips.

"You know your place, _boy_. Don't talk back to me unless I'm looking for an answer, understood?" Sebastian nods. Rose's warm smile returns, but Sebastian can still see the heart-stammering intensity he holds in his eyes. "Good. Now, if you're that hungry for something, you can help me by cleaning your own stains off of these fingers. That sound good?"

Sebastian nods again, too much in sub mode to give a verbal answer. He parts his lips, and Rose is all too happy to slip his fingers in and press them down on Sebastian's tongue. With a nod from Rose, Sebastian gets to work sucking and licking his fingers clean. He can taste a small part of Rose's cock on them, a taste left lingering from before.

Rose sits there for a few moments, eyes closed, savoring the feeling of his two boys going to work on him. Antonio's tongue flicking drops of cum off his ball hairs, Sebastian's wet mouth rinsing his fingers clean. It's moments like this that made Rose think this is what true kings felt like. Eventually, Antonio pulls away and sits up straight, mouth open to show off the white marks still lingering on his tongue. Smiling, Rose removes his fingers from Sebastian's mouth, and he brings both of them up to eye level with him. He gives them each a quick, yet heated kiss, his tongue taking over their mouths as a final act of total domination and submission.

"I'm proud of you two," he says as he presses soft kisses against their neck, rubbing their backs. "No matter what words I used there, I love you both no matter what. And I will always be here to hold you close and keep you both well cared for and safe. You both understand?"

They both hum, resting their heads on Rose's shoulders. "Of course, sir," Antonio says.

"You would be just as lost without us," Sebastian jokes. Rose just laughs and rubs his bottom, Sebastian sighing in contentedness and mindlessly stroking Rose's belly, Antonio doing the same. Rose laughs again internally. He swears sometimes his boys are almost _too_ obsessed with his stomach.

Another buzz from his phone draws their attention. Antonio reaches over and picks it up, reading the message on the screen.

"It's Oleana. She's sending a reminder of your meeting with Kaito in half an hour."

Kaito is a member of council for the Kanto league. They'd arranged the meeting in order to discuss a possible battle event between Kanto's Elite Four and the top gym leaders of Galar. Rose nods, standing up. "Thank you, Antonio. Did she say anything else?"

"She also asked to send Sebastian down to her to help her in analyzing your matches for this afternoon."

"What?!" Sebastian flops back. "Uuuugh, of course she does."

"Tell her thank you for the reminder, and that Sebastian will be with her as soon as he's gotten ready." Antonio types the message and sends it, placing the phone down. Rose takes his hand and pulls him up, looking expectantly at Sebastian. "Are you coming too, my sweetheart?"

"You two go first," Sebastian says as he stretches his naked body. "I'll get your clothes all set out and shit."

Rose steps over and leans down to kiss Sebastian's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Sebastian makes a mock annoyed face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get showered. You can't go to a meeting smelling like semen and ass."

Rose chuckles, stepping back and winding his arm around Antonio's waist, pulling him towards the bathroom. Antonio shares a knowing look with Sebastian before the door closes. In the bathroom Rose turns on the shower, the water almost instantly starting hot. He steps in, helping Antonio as he goes. For a moment the two let the water wash over them, rinsing them off of bodily fluids and sweat. After a couple minutes, Rose grabs the bottle of soap and offers it to Antonio. Antonio smirks.

"You know me _too_ well, Rose." Antonio opens the bottle and gets to work, rubbing the soap over every inch of Rose's skin. Rose just lifts his arms and let's Antonio work, the younger man running his hands over his arms, chest, belly, armpits, shoulders, ass, and cock. Rose notices that Antonio's a little _extra_ time soaping up the last part, giving a squeeze at the end of it before pulling his hand away. Rose _tuts_ , taking Antonio's wrist and bringing it back.

"Go right ahead, dear. You've earned it."

Smiling, Antonio runs his hand up and down Rose's cock, jerking it sluggishly until he's hard. Rose reaches over and takes Antonio's cock and doing the same, although he's already become hard from the sight of Rose's stiff member. The two slowly jerk each other off, running their other free hand over each other's bodies and kissing. Rose takes control and nips at Antonio's bottom lip, making the younger man moan sweetly.

They draw out the slow pace until they both cum. Rose is the first, shooting thick, white ropes of seed onto the tile walls. He gives Antonio's cock a rough jerk, sending him over the edge right after him. Panting, the two return to cleaning each other, running their hands intimately over each other's skin. Rose returns the favor to Antonio as he shampoos his hair, running his fingers through the thick brown locks and rubbing his fingertips soothingly against his boy's scalp. Antonio sighs and tilts his head back, the relaxing feeling almost making him fall asleep.

Once the two finish cleaning, Rose turns off the shower, and the two step out. Each take a towel and wraps it around their waist. Rose notices the enticed way Antonio is staring as his stomach. Smirking, he slowly strokes his hand up his belly.

"I would love to have you show your appreciation, dear, but we really must get ready."

Antonio blinks and shakes his head, snapping out of it. "Of course. Sorry, sir."

"Oh, _dear_." Rose grabs Antonio's waist and pulls him close, his thick stomach pressed against Antonio thin, toned one. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

With that, Rose pulls away, leaving Antonio in a slight daze. The two quickly brush their teeth (Rose noticing Antonio still staring at his belly) then head back into the bedroom. On the bed are two sets of clothes, one a light grey tuxedo with a sharp red tie, the other a nice white dress shirt, charcoal jacket and beige dress pants. Sebastian stands at the side of the bed, now dressed in a shirt and sweatpants that are both too big for him, preoccupying himself by smoothing out the outfits. Sebastian looks up at them with a quirked brow.

"You know, I thought you guys wouldn't fuck in the shower when you have an important meeting in _half_ an hour."

Rose chuckles, stepping over to Sebastian's side and kissing his cheek. "Oh, sweetheart, you think too low of us. It was just a hand job, nothing else."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Sure it was."

"Awww, sounds like someone's jealous that daddy won't give him attention." Sebastian throws a pair of underwear at Antonio, making the bigger man laugh. "Seriously though, thank you for getting my outfit too, Seb."

"Oh, ew, do _not_ call me that, either of you. That is actually such a disgusting nickname, I would rather be called 'whore' in public."

"I don't think you'd have much issue with that one anyway, sweetheart." Sebastian looks like he's ready to throw a second pair of undies at Rose. Instead he just forces them into his hands.

"Just get changed so you're not late, already."

Rose laughs again, then sets to getting dressed. He takes care of his underwear and pants himself, then lets Sebastian take over on his top half. He doesn't _make_ Sebastian do it, it's just something the pale man enjoys. Although Rose suspects it's an excuse to feel him up. Nonetheless, he holds him arms up as Sebastian buttons up his shirt, slips on his coat, and does up his tie. Sebastian's hands linger for a moment as he finishes tying the tie. The two make eye contact, Sebastian's cheeks getting a soft blush before he coughs awkwardly and pats Rose's chest.

"You should...get to your meeting, sir." Sebastian's hands linger again, this time he's able to pull away. "I need to get ready, anyway."

Rose smiles, bending over and planting a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips. "I'll see you later today, my sweet little boy."

Sebastian's blush turns crimson, the feeling of Rose's hot breath against his lips driving him nuts. "Yes...sir." He looks over at Antonio. "You better make sure he's well cared for, got it?"

Antonio laughs. "When have I ever not?" The two share a look of understanding, then Sebastian turns and heads for the bathroom. Antonio walks up beside Rose, Rose grabbing his rear and Antonio brushing his cheek one last time before they pull apart, turning into business mode.

"Ready for work today, my boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rose, my friend, how nice to see you again!"

Antonio listens as Kaito and Rose warmly welcome each other. Kaito is a tall, plump bellied man with black hair and an always-joyful expression. Him and Rose have both worked in their leagues since their youth, so it's not surprising that the two ended up becoming close friends. Antonio watches the conversation as he sorts through the various paperwork at his own desk.

"Kaito, it's been too long. How have things in Kanto been?"

"Ah, you know, nothing ever _too_ special, although we did have a burst of trainers vying for the Champion position just last week."

"Really? Were any of them successful?"

"Ha, no! Most couldn't get past their first battle in the Four! But that makes things much easier for right now, given what I had asked about."

"Yes, of course, we shouldn't be wasting our time by shooting the wind. Let's get down to business."

Antonio tunes out most of the discussion at this point. It's mostly discussing logistics of something that doesn't really go beyond arranging a special tournament between the two leagues. He already knew Rose would agree to the match anyway. Kaito's a friend, and something like that would bring major publicity to Galar. The two chairmen just had to go through the finer details of the operation, and then Oleana, Antonio, and Sebastian would be charged with fully planning and finalizing the event.

So Antonio unfocus on the conversation, only picking up bits and pieces of it. However, his eyes stay trained up, mainly on his "boss". He watches as Rose speaks, his black locks swaying as he speaks expressively, his smile bringing out the little crinkle of his eyes, the way his lips moved so smoothly, so touchable, so _kissable_.

Antonio shakes his head. He's got work to do. He goes back to focusing on his work. He looks at the large stack of papers next to him and resumes places them into categories. Financial, meeting request, personal letter, financial, fan letter, meeting request, event invitation, meeting request, fan letter, important notice, personal letter, important notice, financial-

Antonio stops as he pulls out the next sheet. He looks it over, a final request for approval notice from one of the lower departments. From the looks of it, everything's already been discussed with the head and Rose, in fact Antonio remembers the meeting still. But what peaks his interest is at the bottom, the usual dotted line for a signature. _Rose's Signature_.

Antonio looks back up, an idea forming in his head.

He grabs a pen from his desk and stands, walking over to where Rose and Kaito are sitting. Rose is just finishing a sentence as he comes over.

"...would only be fair is Nessa's first match was with Tyro." Rose glances over and notices Antonio walking over. "Ah, Antonio, my boy, what do you need?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but this paper needs your signature. It's about the department five."

"No problem at all. Let me see." Antonio hands Rose the paper with his left hand, in Kaito's view. In his right, he gives him the pen, and as he passes it off he strokes the back of his hand out of Kaito's view. Rose doesn't visibly react to the touch, but in his eyes is a knowing glint. He takes the paper and quickly signs the bottom. Once he does he passes the pen and paper back to Antonio. As he does this he copies Antonio's action, going a little further up to the wrist this time. Antonio nods to him and heads back to his desk, placing the paper in its own new pile.

"Antonio, my boy? Would you be so kind as to get me and Kaito here coffee?"

"Oh, of course, sir." Antonio heads over to the end of Rose's office as Rose and Kaito continue talking. Once at the machine he bends over and gets the machine started. Another little quirk he loves about his life with Rose: the coffee machine always _works_. Laughing to himself about the thought, he glances over to the conversation in curiosity, noticing something. Presented, Rose is fully enveloped in the conversation, but Antonio can see the eyes wandering over his body, especially over his rear as he's bent over. Smirking, Antonio takes the creamer and dabs a bit on his finger. He makes sure Rose sees what it is before he makes a show of licking it off. He doesn't even change his posture, so Kaito doesn’t notice, but Antonio certainly does.

That is the gaze of a hungry, _hungry_ , man.

Satisfied with himself, Antonio finishes with the coffee and heads back over, giving a cup to Kaito and Rose. Kaito takes a drink as soon as he gets his cup. Rose takes advantage of this, as when Antonio hands him his cup, he grabs his wrist and pulls him down, planting a quick kiss on his cheek as he takes the coffee. Antonio stands straight, a slight smile on his face, nodding to Rose and heading back to his desk. Before he begins again, he and Rose share another, more heated look.

Kaito is none the wiser to the ordeal. "So, as I was saying..."

About an hour later, Rose is shaking Kaito's hand, the deal fully made, and bidding his friend farewell. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"As am I, Kaito. I should get out of your hair now, though, you’ve probably a day just as busy as mine." Kaito nods to Antonio. "You have a good day, Antonio."

"You too, sir."

With a wave goodbye, Kaito turns and heads out of the office. Rose watches him leave, and as the door closes behind him, Rose gestures for Antonio to come over. Antonio places his current paper into it's stack and heads over. As soon as he's arm's length away, Rose stands and grabs his waist, pulling him into a heated kiss.

"Someone feeling a little _needy_ today?" Rose asks as he pulls away. Antonio shivers, feeling Rose's hot breath wash over his lips as he talks.

"Sorry, daddy, you're too _intoxicating_. How could I not touch you for so long?"

Glancing down, Antonio can see the bulge starting to form in Rose's pants, the fat cock causing the fabric to pull and stretch. Antonio licks his lips in thought of him taking it out right then and there. Rose kisses Antonio neck, giving him a little nip before pulling away.

"Are there any other meetings or calls this morning?" Rose asks. Antonio blinks back to attention, trying to jog his brain.

"You...you're supposed to have a call with Suhai from department three." Suhai is head manager of department three, battle analytics. "To confirm about the renovation for her wing. In..." Antonio glances at the clock. "...about five minutes."

Rose nods, pulling away. Antonio immediately misses the feeling of his warm body. "Thank you, dear. Would you be a _gem_ and call her just to double check if she's available?"

"Of course... _daddy_."

Rose smiles, patting Antonio's ass. "Good boy."

With that, Rose sits down and Antonio heads back to his desk. Antonio grabs his phone and dials the number for Suhai's office, counting the ticks before she answers.

"Suhai? This is Antonio. I'm just calling to double check that your call with Rose will still be happening? Mmhm...mmhm..." Antonio covers the mic end and looks at Rose. "She said it's still happening, and that she'd like to call a couple minutes earlier if that's alright."

"Tell her she can call as soon as she likes."

"Yes, he says you can call as soon as you can. Alright, okay, goodbye." Antonio hangs up. "She's gotta look through a few emails, then she'll call in a couple minutes."

"Good." Rose pushes his chair back a little, patting his legs. Antonio goes back to his work, but he looks up again as he hears Rose clear his throat. He looks at Antonio expectantly.

"Sir?"

"Did you forget your assignment during my calls, boy?"

"Oh...oh!" Antonio stands. How could he forget? He walks over and stands in front of Rose, getting down to his knees and scooching back under the desk. Rose pulls his chair forward , trapping Antonio in his spot with his legs while Antonio palms at the growing bulge in Rose's pants.

"Good boy. I'm expecting to be done by the end of the call."

Antonio nods. He undoes Rose's belt and unzips his pants, grabbing the hem of his boxers and pulling it down. He uses his other hand to pull out his cock, already half hard and stiffening quickly. Antonio licks his lips at the sight of Rose's shaft slowly growing, the foreskin retracting back to his cockhead. Rose's cockhead is a little smaller than average, but in Antonio's opinion that just makes it even better. It's easier to slip in, and it makes his thick girth look even greater. Besides, the above average length of it _more_ than makes up for its smaller head. Antonio starts by jerking it a bit, making sure he brings it up to its full length. Rose gives an appreciative hum, reaching down and patting Antonio's cheek.

"Once you hear the phone ring, get that tongue of yours to work."

"Yes, daddy."

As if on cue, Rose's desk phone starts to ring. Rose looks down and gives Antonio a smirk before he answers. Rose looks directly at Antonio as he speaks.

"Suhai, it's nice to talk with you again. Fantastic, thank you for asking. You? Great, great. As I was told, you wanted to confirm your wing's renovation? Of course, I have the information on it right here, just run down your questions."

Antonio gets to work on his cock as he talks. He runs his tongue up and down the underside, getting it wet and glistening with saliva. Once he gets it to start twitching, Antonio wraps his lips around the cockhead, starting with quick, shallow bobs taking in the first few inches. He circles his tongue around the head as he goes, flicking his tongue over the slit every now and then. Rose stays completely composed as he talks with Suhai. He brushes his fingers through Antonio's brown hair as he speaks.

"I assure you, Suhai, the expansion you requested for the department three's lounge is _fine_. I've already told you it's not some wasted expense. The well being of all Galarians is my top priority, and that _especially_ extends to my staff."

All the while Rose talks, Antonio works further down Rose's cock, taking in a little more length with each bob down. He goes halfway, two-thirds, almost all the way down the shaft. His jaw starts to ache as he takes in Rose's cock, but the pleasure of feeling the shaft twitch against his tongue takes his mind off the discomfort. He unbuttons his own pants and takes out his cock, stroking it to the beat of his bobs. All the while Rose continues talking on the phone, no vocal indications of what's happening, but looking at Antonio with a blazing fire in his eyes.

"Mmhm...yes, that's taken care of...of course, that's all set...hm, we may have to hold off on that. The contractors had some concern over the structural integrity, and wanted to see if they could do a reworking of the blueprints. Is it alright if we put that on hold for now? Excellent."

Antonio's throat was long opened up for Rose's cock, the thick shaft slipping into the soft wetness of it each time Antonio brings his head down. Antonio can feel Rose is close, but he knows he doesn't finish until he's done talking. Thankfully, it seems Rose is starting to conclude things with Suhai. Looking up at Rose, Antonio pulls back until only the cockhead is in his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Antonio brings his head down until his mouth is at the base of Rose's cock, swallowing the entire shaft. The corner of Rose's mouth twitches ever so slightly at the gesture. Rose taps Antonio's head, a request to take over. Antonio nods, and Rose's hand tightens in his hair as he begins moving his head for him.

"Thank you for bringing these concerns to my attention, Suhai," Rose says, not even slowing slightly in using Antonio's mouth like a toy. "It's a healthy reminder that you're all not afraid to question things. Now, if you have any other concerns...? No? Well, that's _wonderful_."

At the last word, Rose pulls Antonio's head back before shoving him down fully on his cock, holding him in place. The twitching of Rose's shaft tells Antonio what's coming, and before he knows it, Rose shoots his hot load against the back of Antonio's throat, the warm cum welling up into his mouth. He tightens his lips around Rose's shaft to keep any from spilling out. The taste of Rose's seed on his tongue is enough to send him over the edge, giving his own cock a final yank before he's shooting white stripes onto the ground. Rose's only show of orgasming is a small smirk and a hot look as he watches Antonio take his seed.

"I should allow you to get back to work. Take care, Suhai, and please call again if you have any more concerns."

Rose hangs up the phone and looks down at Antonio, pulling him off his cock. Antonio keeps his mouth closed. He looks up at Rose, making sure the Chairman is fully watching, then makes a show of swallowing the entire load. Rose smirks, pulling Antonio up from under the desk and into his lap, their soft cocks rubbing together. He places a hand on Antonio's cheek, his thumb rubbing circles around the corner of Antonio's mouth.

"Very, _very_ nice dear..."

Antonio smiles, leaning into Rose's touch. "It's my pleasure, daddy..."

A knock on the door grabs their attention. "Is everyone _decent_ in here?"

"Just a moment, Oleana!" The two of them stand and button up their pants. Antonio looks down at the mess he made on the ground, glancing over at Rose. Rose just pats his back. "I'll take care of it later, don't worry." He looks at the door. "You're good to come in, Oleana!"

The door opens, the sound of Oleana's heels following her into the room. Sebastian trails behind her. Immediately, a look of annoyance crosses her face.

"You know when I ask if it's decent that includes the _smell_ as well, correct?"

Sebastian walks up to her side. "Um, yeah, you guys could've put a little more effort into making it not smell like a brothel."

Rose just laughs. "Sorry, Oleana, I'll be careful about that next time. I presume it's time to head out for the welcome matches, then?"

Oleana nods, looking through her tablet. "That's correct, sir. We'll be briefing you on the details at the stadium."

"And I'll be sure to keep you entertained on the ride down, sir," Sebastian says, raising his eyebrows comedically. Rose and Antonio laugh while Oleana rolls her eyes.

"If you three are done, I'd like to actually be on time for the event." With that Oleana turns and begins walking out. Rose follows, pulling Sebastian to his side once he reaches him. He looks back at Antonio.

"You'll keep things in order while we're out, right dear?"

"Of course, daddy."

"Very good." His arms tightens around Sebastian. "And I know you'll make the ride to the stadium entertaining."

"Oh of _course_ , sir."

With that, Rose and Sebastian step out of the office. Sebastian makes sure to look back and share a wink with Antonio before the door closes.

Rose leans back in his seat, enjoying the feeling of Sebastian pressed against him and practically purring.

They rarely did anything in the limo on the way down. Too much of a risk with them heading right for the public. But it's still nice to be able to sit back, a pretty boy laying against him, and enjoying a drink before a big match.

That is, if said boy didn't seem to want to test his patience.

It starts off innocent enough. Sebastian has his hand on his thigh, softly kneeding into the flesh. Rose sighs at the pressure, welcoming the small massage. But then Sebastian's hand starts moving up a bit. Nothing too inappropriate, but noticeable enough to give the touch a tad more electricity. Rose opens an eye and gives Sebastian a suspicious look. Sebastian just smiles and moves his hand back down, looking innocently like nothing just happened. Rose hums and takes a sip of champagne.

As soon as he finishes drinking, he feels Sebastian's hand move up again. This time he goes all the way up, his hand stopping at his inner hip, his pinkie brushing against Rose's crotch. Rose looks down again in annoyance. Sebastian just looks up silently again, but this time he leaves his hand there. Rose puts the glass down, glaring at Sebastian.

"You really want to test your luck today, don't you?"

Sebastian smirks, moving his hand to trace his fingers up Rose's slight bulge. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just trying to take care of my boss."

Rose turns so that he moreso faces Sebastian, tightening his grip on his waist. He curses himself as he feels himself getting hard and heat begins creeping in his flesh. "You know the rule, _dear_. No full _assignments_ until after events."

"Of course, sir. I'm just making sure everything is in... _order_."

At the last word, Sebastian squeezes the bulge, drawing a low groan from Rose. Through his arousal, Rose glares daggers at Sebastian, the pale man looking uncaring. Familiar heat begins creeping up his chest. He moves his hand to the back of Sebastian's neck, but before he can get a grip, a knock comes from the front of the limo.

"We're a couple minutes away. Get ready to step out, sir."

Rose grunts, almost animal-like, moving his hand down. Sebastian has a look of victory, and he sits back. Noticing his feeling of triumph, Rose grabs Sebastian's thigh and squeezes _hard_ , making the boy yelp."

"Don't think this is over, _boy_. We'll be having a _discussion_ on the way back."

Despite Sebastian's rosy blush of arousal, Rose smirks as he turns away and calms himself down for when he steps out. He knows later that he'll be having the last laugh.

And he can't _wait_ to see what it does to his boy.

"You have three matches today. Would you like to know the specifics of their teams?"

"Hmm..." Rose thinks as he walks, Oleana on his left and Sebastian his right. Oleana holds her tablet up, ready to read off Rose's opponents. "No, let's keep it a surprise. It's nice battling blindly every now and then. Maybe some general information about the team, but no specific Pokémon names, alright?"

"Of course, sir. Your first opponent is Talia. I'm sure you know who she is."

"Oh, how could I not?" Talia's made recent news all across the globe as the first champion of Alola. Even if she's young and just started her position, it's exciting to be able to face a championship. That's a rarity even for people in his type of position. "I'm looking forward to meeting the newest champion in the regional leagues."

"I'm excited to be seeing Alolan Pokémon," Sebastian comments. "It's been too long since I've been there."

"If you'd pause in your reminiscing, please go over the team to the chairman."

"Oh, right, sorry. From the looks of it, she has a pretty diverse team. _Very_ diverse, I must say. She seems to have trained them well and they've had plenty of experience battling. Fairly good types on top of that. Although, she seems to have a common weakness to...fire? Huh, figured any trainer would try and stop that type first."

"I wouldn't say you have much ground to critique type coverage," Oleana jests.

"I'll just choose to ignore," Sebastian says. Oleana rolls her eyes, but Sebastian notices the smallest hint of a smile on her face. "So, yeah, it seems like you guys won't be having any glaring advantage or disadvantage over each other."

"Unless, of course, you'd like to make a last minute adjustment to your team?"

Rose thinks for a moment. He does wonder how the new champion would react to a situation like that, but he decides not to do it, giving Oleana a shake of his head. She's young and already in such an important position to fill, she doesn't need an unexpected twist like that.

"I'll give her a break this time. I'm sure she's already got a lot on her platter."

"Very good, sir. Now, your next opponent, Delphine of the Kalos region, daughter of C'est la Vie CEO Georges Lemoine..."

A half hour later, Rose has his Pokémon and is receiving last minute preparations before the first match. Oleana scans over the match details one more time just in case as Sebastian checks over Rose's suit for any imperfections.

"Looking good as ever, sir," Sebastian says, adjusting the ends of Rose's sleeves. Rose smiles, patting Sebastian's hand.

"I wouldn't be without you to assist me, dear."

Behind them, Oleana rolls her eyes. "You three seem to flirt a _lot_ for wanting to keep this a _secret_."

Rose just laughs in good humor. "What's a little risk without a little reward?" Both of them laugh when Oleana rolls her eyes even more dramatically. She turns her attention to Sebastian.

"Come on, Sebastian."

"Right. Oh, wait, Rose your tie's a little crooked." Sebastian tugs lightly on the tie, setting it straight.

"Ah, thank you de-" Rose stops mid-sentence as Sebastian's hands begin to wander, feeling up Rose's chest. Sebastian looks up with a sly smirk as he gives Rose's pecs a slight squeeze. He pulls his hands back and walks away, acting like nothing just happened.

"Good luck in your match, sir!"

Rose huffs, adjusting his coat and letting the heat in his stomach settle. "Thank you..."

Throwing a final look of warning at Sebastian, Rose begins to step into the stadium.

By the time they're heading back to the limo, Rose is wound up.

Rose didn't have the easiest time in the matches. Sure, Talia more than proved that she earned her position as Alolan champion, but it's not about that. Every time he'd glance up, he'd see the area Oleana and Sebastian are sitting in. Then he'd think about the limo ride down, then Sebastian's hands on him right before the matches...and before he knows it, his opponent lands a solid hit while he's distracted. Thankfully he's able to keep himself composed enough so that it only appears he's having a rough day of luck in battling. But the thoughts cycle through his head non-stop, even as he gives a final handshake with each opponent along with an invitation to meet properly afterwards.

Rose huffs, rubbing his face. Sebastian looks up at him, acting like he knows nothing. "Those were some rough matches, sir. Feeling alright?"

Rose does nothing but give him a glare. Oleana doesn't say anything, but the slight venom in her look at Sebastian shows she gets exactly what happened. She huffs and returns her attention to her tablet.

"Stand straight, sir. Public in less than a minute."

Rose sighs, puts a smile, and beams as he steps out into the crowd awaiting outside the arena. He greets and shakes hands with each person, who are then shooed away by Oleana and Sebastian if they ask for an autograph. Rose apologizes each time, promising next time will be different (though given Oleana's strict sense of schedule it never is).

And that's when the final strike hits. Amid the chaos, Sebastian reaches over and touches Rose's rear, making the chairman stop in shock. He quickly recovers and throws out an apology and explanation to the woman he's talking to, who seems none the wiser. Thankfully the action was just barely out of anyone's view, but it's the last straw. He looks back at Sebastian, who seems to realize he's being watched and meets Rose's eyes. Though Rose's expression remains the same, his eyes hold a strong, _strong_ fire in them.

Sebastian, either not knowing or just not caring, just winks.

Rose grits his teeth, a decision being made.

Eventually the trio reaches the limo. Oleana takes passenger seat while Sebastian slides into the back. Rose gives the crowd one last wave before stepping in and closing the door. Once the black limo and tinted windows are between him and the public, he allows his whole demeanor to change.

"So what time did you want to schedule that dinner for tonight? I was thinking-"

Sebastian is cut off as Rose actually pounces him. His tablet falls to the floor as Rose takes his wrists, pinning him down against the seat, an almost feral look in his eyes. Sebastian looks at him meekly, pushing himself down into the seat.

"S-Sir...?"

"You've been quite a bad boy today, _sweetheart_ ," Rose says in a sharp whisper, lowering down so that him and Sebastian are barely inches apart. Sebastian gulps in worry as Rose eyes him over, somehow making his gaze both cold yet _hungry_. "I do so hope you can even _begin_ to make up for it. For _your_ sake."

Sebastian is frozen in place as Rose moves himself back, grabbing Sebastian waist and lifting it up. Rose moves his hands to feel the fabric of the pants before grabbing hold and ripping it open, exposing Sebastian's rear. This snaps Sebastian out of his shock.

"R-Rose!"

Rose quickly moves one hand over Sebastians' mouth, covering it tightly. "Ah, ah. You don't speak unless I've spoken to you. Understood?"

Sebastian nods submissively, set back into the frozen shock. Rose turns his attention to the new opening in Sebastian's pants. The sight makes his brain run more feral than before. As if he predicted what would happen, the boy had gone out of his way to wear _lace_ underwear. Rose glances back at him coldly.

"You sneaky little bitch." Despite the smile Rose has as he says this, Sebastian shudders. He knows that look in his eyes. Even if it feels good, what's to come will _not_ be in his favor. But damn if he won't be enjoying it...

Rose plays with the thin fabric for a moment before moving it to the side, exposing Sebastian's hole. A deep, almost animalistic feeling comes over him as he looks at the tight opening. Rose licks his lips, his pants now unbelievable tight. He holds Sebastian's bottom up with one hand while the other works on unbuttoning his own trousers. He unzips and pulls down his pants, his cock already hard and slightly leaking. Sebastian gulps, for a moment worried Rose would begin plowing with no hesitation. But the chairman pulls out a bottle of lubricant from a compartment in the backseat. He slicks up his own cock and lines himself up with Sebastian's entrance, not even looking at the pale man. Sebastian takes a deep breath, preparing himself to loosen up. Rose will _not_ be waiting for him to be ready.

Without a warning, Rose sinks himself in halfway. Sebastian whines in a mix of pain and pleasure, squirming against the seat. Rose sighs in relief, finally having relief for the arousal pent up since they left. There's no pause as Rose pushes in deeper, driving himself in to the hilt and sitting there for a moment, taking in the tightness of Sebastian's walls. Sebastian, meanwhile, tries to steady his breath as he adjusts to the sudden intrusion.

"Sir... _fuck_..."

Rose moves his hand back over Sebastian's mouth. "What did I say?"

He moves his hand for Sebastian to answer. "No...no speaking. Sorry, sir..."

Rose smiles. It's the first genuine smile he's given since this started. "Good, _good_ boy..." Rose snaps his hips back and thrusts fully back in roughly. Sebastian wheezes trying to keep his lips shut, not wanting to shout and put himself in more shit than he already is. Rose watches him, satisfied and a little sadistic about the situation, before beginning constant thrusts. He goes slow for all of three thrusts before he rapidly picks up the pace. Sebastian quickly goes from holding back noises to simply being unable to make them. He mewls and pants under Rose as the chairman uses his hole like a toy.

"You always get me like this, sweetheart," Rose grunts. "Getting me all worked up just so I can fuck you completely raw. Is that why you always test my patience? Hm? Want your daddy to wreck you so hard you can't walk?"

"Sir... _sir_..." Sebastian pants, because he isn't sure whether to say it's unbearably painful or unbearably _good_. So instead he throws his head back, letting himself be out of breath as an excuse for not giving a real answer. "Ha, ha... _haaa_..."

Rose smirks to himself, watching his boy unravel into a complete mess. He keeps his brutal pace, Sebastian becoming nothing more than puddy for him to mold as he gets lost in ecstasy. His whines start to get pitched, telling Rose he's getting closer. Rose doesn't acknowledge it, feeling his own climax approaching as well.

"Rose...Rose, I'm...I'm gonna..."

Rose grunts in respond. He watches Sebastian carefully, eyeing him as he approaches his climax. When he's sure he's about to cum, Rose moves his hand to the base of Sebastian's cock, squeezing it so tight it keeps him from finishing. Sebastian squeaks in surprised pain.

"Wha-"

"Disobedient boys don't finish first." With a couple more thrusts, Rose is finishing inside Sebastian with a low moan. Sebastian groans in a mix of agony and annoyance.

"Can I...can I cum now?" he asks in between huffs.

"Hm..." Rose pulls out, Sebastian's hole slightly leaking seed. With one arm he moves Sebastian up with him and places the boy on his lap, his other hand still holding back the orgasm waiting to be released. Sebastian pants in desire as the hand moves around. "I don't think you've quite learned your lesson. I think there's a few more things that need to be done before you get to finish, yes?"

Sebastian wanted to beg, to plead that Rose just let him finish. But he knows that look Rose is giving him. He knows if he does anything other than agree it'll be hell for him. So he just nods weakly. Rose smiles.

"Ah, good."

Rose doesn't hesitate to slip a finger up Sebastian's hole, the lube and cum from before making it slide in with ease. Sebastian gasps as he feels the digit stretch him, and moans when it starts pressing on his prostate. His cock twitches, begging to be allowed release. He flexes his toes in reaction, unable to hold back desperate panting.

"Rose...Rose...oh, _god_..."

Rose just sits back, admiring the work he's doing. It isn't long before he puts another digit in, only making Sebastian's reactions more intense. With two thick fingers he consistently massages the boy's prostate, making him twist and writhe trying to get out of the hold.

"Remind me again who's the one in charge here?"

"You...you sir..."

"Yes." Rose curls his fingers, making Sebastian give a pitched whine. "Very, _very_ good. With how you've been acting today I almost thought you'd forgotten. Now, I need you to promise me a few things so that I know you _really_ understand. Got it?"

Sebastian nods.

Rose stretches his fingers inside him, making another pained grunt come from Sebastian. "Do you promise to never do something as stupid as that again?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Do you promise you won't test my patience anymore?"

Sebastian nods weakly, too clouded in thought to verbally answer. Rose, getting annoyed, pushes his fingers in as deep as they can go.

"Do you promise to remember your place? That you're my little bitch and that you'll treat me as the one in charge of you?

"H-Ha...yes, sir..." Sebastian's voice comes out barely as a whisper. Rose loses his patience and sticks a third finger in, pressing down hard on the boy's g-spot. Sebastian cries out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"I didn't quite _hear_ that. Say it again?"

Finally, Sebastian snaps. "I promise I'll only be your little bitch, sir! I'm nothing but a hole for you to pleasure yourself with! I'm just a cheap slut who's only purpose is for you to dump your cum in, but please, _please_ let me come! I promise I'll be good for you, I won't ever act up again, just _please!_ "

The last part is all but choked. Rose looks over Sebastian, the hysterical look on his face, the way his pale skin has turned to a dark crimson from the edging. Rose nods to himself, satisfied with what he sees.

"Very well, sweetheart."

Rose releases the base of Sebastian's cock, and it's not a nanosecond later that he's shooting out onto the floor. Sebastian's cry of orgasm is loud, almost sounding like it's hurting. When he fully finishes and he's left leaking from both holes now, Sebastian collapses back, looking completely haggard. Rose takes a closer look, pangs of regret instantly hitting him as he studies Sebastian's face. The boy's on the verge of tears, trying desperately to hold back sobs. Sullen, Rose pulls him close and hugs him. Sebastian just leans into the touch.

"I am...so, _so_ sorry, sweetheart...that was... _too_ far..."

Sebastian sniffs, wiping away the prick of a tear. "It's..." He takes a shaky breath. "It's fine. I kinda...brought that on myself anyway, egging you on all day. It just...hurts. Physically, I mean. It physically hurts..."

Rose sighs, pulling him back and wiping the wetness away from Sebastian's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart. Tell me if something like that is too much, okay? I know you only mess around because you like that sort of sex, but..."

Sebastian takes Rose's hand. "Don't worry, sir. I'm not afraid to speak up if I'm uncomfortable. It's just...taxing in the aftermath. I just need a minute to recuperate."

Rose brushes a hand through Sebastian's hair, smiling. "Sometimes you just look too beautiful in moments like this. It's almost enough to make me regret being so rough."

Sebastian huffs, moving Rose's hand down to his cheek. "Oh no, _please_ keep doing that. It'd get boring teasing you with no stakes."

Rose rolls his eyes, though the widening smile on his face says a different thing. He pulls Sebastian closer to him, and the two spend a few minutes resting, Sebastian's head on Rose's chest as Rose leans back against the seat.

Sebastian would kill anyone who found this out, but this is the real reason he eggs Rose on. The rough dominance is definitely a part of why, but it's not _the_ reason. It's this: the quiet downtime the two always share after. Sebastian is not a...people person. In fact he's friendlier towards Pokemon than he is with actual people. But Rose...he makes him feel an exception. Not being close to people left him a bit touch-starved, and the fact that Rose is more than enough to help him fill that need is more than welcome. He isn't sure where he'd be without Rose's affection, Antonio's friendship, or even Oleana's strict persona.

Of course, as already said, he would kill anyone who found out.

But in this moment, he sighs in content, closes his eyes, and enjoys the rest of the ride back as they head back to the office.

Sebastian and Antonio end up working on their own for the rest of the day.

When they got back after the matches, Oleana informed them that they needed to plan for an important meeting in two days. They were told they needed to stay behind to work out the scheduling while only Oleana accompanied Rose for the post-match dinner. Sebastian and Antonio were bummed, but they understood the real intention. It'd be a little strange if the secretary's assistants were with their boss's boss all the time instead of, you know, working.

So the two of them took to preparing things for the meeting, times, member info, and all the bits and pieces. Thankfully with two of them working on it, they were able to get it done in half the time. Unthankfully, that meant more time waiting around doing nothing.

So the duo took to occupying their time. At first they decided to put on movies to watch, but into the second one they changed from making fun of how awful they are to just getting annoyed by them. So they reserved to their own activities. Antonio's grabbed his personal laptop and is chatting with some of his friends abroad. Sebastian, meanwhile, retrieved his Shellos, Ruby, and has taken to letting her nap with him outside her pokeball. Sebastian sits back, closing his eyes and almost feeling like falling asleep himself.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got in this situation."

Sebastian opens his eyes as Antonio talks. He looks over to his coworker/companion. "What do you mean? You regret it?"

"Oh, no. Didn't mean to come off like that. I mean, you really think I'd be begging like that if I _didn't_ wanna be here?"

"Good point."

"I'm just saying it's hard to believe I, actually _we_ , got Rose's attention. I mean, I was pretty set as a trainer, and you definitely weren't upset having to work in Pokemon rescue. It's just kinda funny to think about how we stumbled into this."

Sebastian leans back again, reflecting on Antonio's words. "Never thought about that. Guess I'm just too focused on enjoying the situation. Why question something this good? We're cared for, we're getting some genuine love, and we get picked down multiple times a day. Don't see why I should go on worrying about why it's happening. Sometimes Arceus just knows how to make things work, I guess."

Antonio takes a moment to think about Sebastian's words. He closes his laptop and places it to the side. "That's a good point. Probably just how quiet it is that's got me thinking."

"Mmm."

Antonio watches the screen for a moment before turning towards Sebastian. "Do you ever miss your old life?"

"I mean...it's not like our old life is fully gone."

"I know that, I just mean is it hard to think about the change? Yeah, I still battle and you still help with things like rehabilitation whenever you can, but don't you ever miss having that as your main goal?"

Sebastian gets a contemplative look. "Well...yeah, actually. I do kinda miss traveling a lot, getting to see all the different habitats and environments and Pokemon. It did really feel like I was becoming one with the world. But if I was offered the choice to go back to that now..." He glances over at Sebastian. "What do you think?"

Antonio looks forward. "Honestly...I think I understand that life changes, and sometimes you just gotta go with it. I don't think I'd go back if I were given the choice."

The two look at each other, sharing a smile. "Me either."

After the conversation, the two quickly get bored and decide to play some games. It's long past evening, seventeen rounds of Solitaire down, and four instances of Ruby attempting to eat the cards when Rose comes back.

The two boys turn their heads as Rose enters the living room. They can tell immediately he's tired. He's got that dopey kind of grin he has, but his eyes and laden and looking like they're about to shut.

"You good, Rose?" Sebastian asks, slinging on arm over the couch.

Rose yawns before he answers. "I'm okay. Dinner just got livelier than expected. Sorry about the time." Rose plops himself down in the middle of the couch. Sebastian and Antonio look at him as he settles in to rest. Ruby just looks at him expecting food.

"Do you...wanna go to bed, then?" Antonio asks.

"Oh, that would be splendid." Rose closes his eyes.

"Um, Rose, we didn't mean-" Rose starts to lightly snore. "Aaaaand he's out. Fantastic."

Antonio huffs a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's get him upstairs."

Antonio and Sebastian each hook an arm of Rose's over their shoulders. The action rouses Rose enough into a tired stupor, letting the two boys guide him out of the living room, upstairs, and into the bedroom. They let him down on the bed, where he flops back and instantly passes out again. Sebastian and Antonio look at him.

"You smell any alcohol?"

Antonio shakes his head. "Nope. Must just be tired."

"Hm. What are we doing tomorrow?"

Antonio takes out his phone and looks through it. "Well...looks like nothing is on at the moment. Don't know if that's gonna change, but y'know."

"Sweet." Sebastian flops down next to Rose. "I saw we sleep the fuck in tomorrow. Ain't gonna have another chance to for a _while_."

Antonio rolls his eyes, but he lays on the other side of Rose. In his sleep, Rose wraps his arms around Sebastian and Antonio, pulling them closer. The two smile, pressing themselves further against Rose.

Whatever happens, they can tell at least tomorrow's gonna be a good.


End file.
